


TBAC (The British-American Collegers)

by ItsKatfri



Series: W.I.P [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Draco is voted Top Cinnamon Roll™ of the year, F/F, M/M, Multi, Neville is Mom™, OOC everywhere, and Fred and George's pranks, doesnt it, even i dont know, how did he stay this innocent, jk, kik group chat, protect everyone from Luna's memes, protect poor cinnamon roll draco, repeatedly, then that means that Blaise is Dad™, which ones fred, which ones george, youll see soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKatfri/pseuds/ItsKatfri
Summary: In which someone starts up a kik chat, Harry is a gay boi, Draco is a cinnamon roll, everyone wants Neville and Blaise to get together, Fred and George are Prank Masters™, Luna is the meme queen, and nobody has seen each other face-to-face.





	TBAC (The British-American Collegers)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TGNGC (The Gay Nerds Group Chat)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792900) by [fzywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood). 
  * Inspired by [Fuckboys McGees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417555) by [keephergoin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keephergoin/pseuds/keephergoin). 
  * Inspired by [Coming Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843272) by [fzywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood). 
  * Inspired by [what's up gays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356841) by [hoywfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoywfiction/pseuds/hoywfiction). 



> Okay, the title is a joke between me and a few friends who don't really understand English even though they were raised in America. One of them thinks that "collegers" isn't a word. When I tell them that it is a word, they say "just because your British doesnt mean you know everything about English" and I respond with "I'm not even British I'm Korean" but everyone says I look like I'm from the UK.
> 
> Then again, they both think the sentence "It makes your eyesight more betterer" is correct. News flash, it's not. Betterer isn't even a word.
> 
> It's a nice day when you can say that you know English better than your America-native friends, and you lived in Korea until not even 2 years ago.
> 
> Nicknames:
> 
> Harry: Gay boi  
> Draco: Cinnamon roll  
> Neville: Mom™  
> Blaise: Dad™  
> Luna: MemeQueen  
> Fred: PrankMaster01/PrankMaster02  
> George: PrankMaster01/PrankMaster02

 

**MemeQueen added Gay boi, Cinnamon roll, Mom™, Dad™, PrankMaster01, and PrankMaster02 to “do wands have a secret meaning or am I just insane”**

  
  


**Gay boi** : what's this?

 

 **MemeQueen** : what's that? it’s something new and strange

 

 **Gay boi** : really?

 

 **Cinnamon roll** : hi

 

 **Mom™** : hi dragon

 

 **Cinnamon roll** : hi Mom™

 

 **Mom™** : how did i get appointed mom?

 

 **MemeQueen** : cuz ur the mom of this group

 

 **Gay boi** : and ur name is Mom™ on everything

 

 **PrankMaster01** : ya but whos the dad

 

 **PrankMaster02** : obviously its Mr.Incubi

 

 **PrankMaster01** : tru

 

 **Dad™** : what about me?

 

 **PrankMaster01** : lol

 

 **PrankMaster02** : called it

 

 **MemeQueen** : oooohhhhhhhhhh

 

 **Cinnamon roll** : Mom™ does this mean i get to call you mom and Mr.Incubi dad?

 

_Mom™ is typing…_

 

_Dad™ is typing..._

 

 **Mom™** : of course!

 

 **Dad™** : thats fine with me

 

 **PrankMaster01** : jinx!

 

 **PrankMaster02** : u owe eachother cokes

 

 **Cinnamon roll** : yay ^•^

 

 **Gay boi** : dragon...

 

 **Cinnamon roll** : ya

 

 **Gay boi** : why

 

 **MemeQueen** : y u do dis 2 me

 

 **Cinnamon roll** : i like ur name moon

 

 **MemeQueen** : aww thx

 

 **Cinnamon roll** : no prob

 

 **Cinnamon roll** : i gotta go now cuz i dun wanna be late to korean

 

_Cinnamon roll has left “do wands have a secret meaning or am i just insane”_

 

 **Dad™** : whats with that name

 

 **MemeQueen** : dont be mad just bcuz im betrerer than u

 

 **PrankMaster01** : ^ betrerer

 

 **MemeQueen** : shut up

 

_MemeQueen has changed PrankMaster01's nickname to weasel1_

 

 **weasel1** : what did i do to deserve this

 

 **MemeQueen** : dont mess with da queen of memes

 

 **Gay boi** : can i change the chat name

 

 **MemeQueen** : i dont care

 

 **MemeQueen** : it was just something i thought up off the top of my head

 

 **Gay boi** : cool

 

_Gay boi has changed chat name to “The British-American Collegers”_

 

 **Gay boi** : perfect

 

 **PrankMaster02** : truely the best off nams

 

 **Gay boi** : learn to spell

 

 **PrankMaster02** : this isnt english clas so i dont hav to spel corectly

 

 **Gay boi** : well im at class now so i have to get off

 

 **MemeQueen** : k bye

 

 **weasel1** : byby

 

 **PrankMaster02** : bye

 

_Gay boy has left “The British-American Collegers”_

 

 **MemeQueen** : i arrived to so in gonna leave bye

 

_MemeQueen has left “The British-American Collegers”_

 

 **weasel1** : well forge

 

 **PrankMaster02** : yeah gred

 

 **weasel1** : i think its time for us to leave

 

_weasel1 has left “The British-American Collegers”_

  
_PrankMaster02 has left “The British-American Collegers”_


End file.
